


Claustrophobia (Among Us AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [21]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Claustrophobia, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Impostor Blue (Among Us), Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Other, Panic Attacks, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, since Logan is blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Logan is a pacifist impostor. Logan is also claustrophobic, and finds himself trapped in the vents between his crewmates, who are non the wiser. Hurt/Comfort ensues
Relationships: Not Specified
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Claustrophobia (Among Us AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writing01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing01/gifts).



This was not going well.  
Logan had figured that it would be easier to get from medbay- where he had been inspecting a sample- to electrical. He had wires he needed to fix after all. What he hadn’t expected, however, was being trapped in the vents. In medbay, Patton was now scanning, bouncing up and down as the green lasers ran over his body, confirming his humanity. Standing nearby, Roman and Remus were watching Patton scan, smiling as they waited presumably, for their turn to scan. In electrical, Janus was standing directly over the vent, downloading data. So, he could either take the whole way around to electrical once the other three left medbay, or he could wait for Janus to finish his download.   
This wasn’t looking good.   
Logan had severe claustrophobia. Had always been afraid of being trapped in tight spaces, had always found himself panicking into an anxiety attack before he could reason his way out. As an Impostor, that made him weak, since one of the main modes of transportation was the vents, so small that only Impostors- with their ability to contort their body- could ever hope to fit. Now, Logan was trapped double. Not only was he trapped in this small, enclosed vent, he was also unable to leave the vent in case either of the crewmates saw him. He checked security, but of course, Virgil was already there, the paranoid crewmate spending lots of time on cameras to make sure he’d catch anything happening.   
Logan whimpered, desperately trying to calm himself down, but it was so hard! He knew, logically, that he could just kill them and go, could be free from this situation. Virgil himself was an easy target, the darkness of security a great place to pull off a single kill and vent out, but Logan just couldn’t do that. Not to Virgil. Not to any of them!  
Gosh, he couldn’t stand this!  
His vision was tunneling, his breaths were picking up, and his body was trembling. He was vaguely aware of the noise he was making as he shuddered against the vents, the metal on his suit clanking against the cool walls of the vents, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care, as lost to his own mind as he was.   
He heard their voices, heard the noise of the vents being open, saw light erupt at the end of the tunnel, and then a head poked down, expression filled with fear. They knew only Impostors could get in the vents. They’d know as soon as they saw him.   
They’d...they’d know! No!  
He backed up, though he knew it was in vain, trying to find a darker area, but now the other vents were opening, and more heads were there, and oh, Janus and Virgil could see him even if the other three couldn’t.   
The tears came out before he could stop them, and he cried into his crossed arms, trying to block himself from them. They knew now. They’d eject him now, and not only would he fail them as a crewmate, he’d also fail himself...he’d never be able to forgive himself.   
He wanted them to know he would never hurt them. Wanted them to know he didn’t give a crap about the boss. Wanted them to know he’d do just about anything for the companions he had made on this journey, but they wouldn’t believe him. No, they had no reason to believe him.   
“Logan? Logan, can you...can you come out, please?”  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, please, no, please.”  
“Logan-” Patton’s voice was shaky, and somehow that made Logan feel even worse.  
“Please, I’m so sorry, Patton! Please, no, I’m begging you, don’t eject me!”   
There was a silence, and then Logan felt a gentle hand on his ankle. Virgil. The purple-clad crewmate was rubbing his ankle reassuringly, a nervous smile on his face. “Let’s...let’s talk, yeah?”   
Logan gasped for breath, one last heave, and then he knew no more.  
\----  
When Logan woke up, his body was halfway out of the vent, his head resting on the cool tiles of the medbay. The crew was gathered around him, their voices quiet as they talked. He tried to listen to them, but his head was so sore and limp; lifting it felt impossible.   
“Mmmm,” he slurred, knowing he had succeeded in alerting them when he heard the shifting of their suits as they moved towards him. He felt cool hands on his forehead, soothing the ache there, and he opened his eyes, wincing at the fluorescent lights above him.   
The crew moved to shield him from the lights, their faces understanding and gentle, their kindness bringing him close to tears again. “I’m sorry…” he whispered hoarsely, his eyes seeking each of them out, hoping they could see the truth in them.  
“Well, we have to say we’re disappointed, kiddo. We’ve built some real trust here, and we’re feeling a little sad,” Patton cautioned. Logan sobbed, his hands seeking them out.  
“I’m so sorry! I...I’m so, so sorry!”   
“That’s nice and all, kiddo, but it doesn’t really...answer our question…” Patton glanced towards the others, eyes filled with worry and confusion. “Why? Why hide it? Didn’t you...trust us?”  
Logan’s cries halted a little, transforming into small sniffles. “You’re...not mad at me for being the Impostor…?” he choked out. He heard gasps in response, and felt hands rubbing his back and shoulders immediately.   
“No, Logan, of course not! We wouldn’t mind at all! Besides, you haven’t really acted like your other alien companions. Way too respectful for that,” Roman’s smile was genuine, and his familiar little laugh at the end put Logan at ease even more.   
“I...I do trust you. I just...didn’t know if you trusted me! I…” Logan trailed off.  
“You…?”  
“I didn’t want you to...Ididn’twantyoutoejectme.”  
“Repeat that, but a little slower, specs,” Remus’ voice sounded from over his head, and he felt the calloused hands of the mustached man in his hair, stroking through the sweat-soaked locks.   
“I didn’t want you to eject me…”  
“Specs-!”   
“We would never-!”  
“Oh, Logan-!”  
“You don’t have to worry about that-”   
“We’ve got you nerd-”   
The assurances came so fast, and Logan collapsed in relief, a shy grin on his face as he looked up at his crewmates. “Now that we’ve...um...got that figured out,” he felt satisfied as laughter erupted from his crewmates. “Can...can someone tell me why I’m still in the vent?”   
Their shared glances told him there was a story here that he’d love to be told.  
He contented himself with the knowledge that he’d have plenty of time to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I hope this was what you had in mind!


End file.
